1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a merging device and, more particularly, to a delivery point merge and packaging device for merging separate streams of pre-sequenced products and a method of use.
2. Background Description
The sorting of mail is a very complex, time consuming task. In general, the sorting of mail is processed though many stages, including back end processes, which sort or sequence the mail in delivery order sequence. These processes can either be manual or automated, depending on the mail sorting facility, the type of mail to be sorted such as packages, flats, letter and the like. A host of other factors may also contribute to the automation of the mail sorting, from budgetary concerns to modernization initiatives to access to appropriate technologies to a host of other factors.
In general, however, most modern facilities have taken major steps toward automation by the implementation of a number of technologies. These technologies include, amongst others, letter sorters, parcel sorters, advanced tray conveyors, flat sorters and the like. As a result of these developments, postal facilities have become quite automated over the years, considerably reducing overhead costs.
But, in implementation, problems still exist. For example, currently, it is known to sequence letters using a mail sorter based on, for example, a two pass algorithm. Of course, other known systems can equally be used to sort letters, a host of them readily available and known to those of ordinary skill in the art. On the other hand, sequencing flats is typically performed manually using “cases”. That is, flats are typically manually sequenced using cases having several hundred bins or shoots that are representative of delivery points for a route of a mail carrier. This can include, for example, 650 different delivery points. This process is very time consuming and labor intensive. For example, a person must manually read the address or delivery point for each flat and place it in the appropriate bin.
Now, to merge the pre-sequenced letters with the pre-sequenced flats can be troublesome and is usually performed using the same case for the flats in a manual process. In toto, the entire process can include three or more separate and distinct processes to merge the flats with the letters or other types of products. First, the letters are pre-sequenced using any well known method, such as the two pass algorithm. The flats are sequenced using the known manual processes. Once the flats are sequenced, the pre-sequenced letters are then manually placed within each of the respective shoots of the case, associated with the delivery point of the flat. After the letters and flats are sorted together in the case, the merged mail product is removed from the case while maintaining delivery sequence so that the merged mail products can then be further processed for delivery. This is a very time consuming, labor intensive and expensive procedure.
The present invention is directed to overcoming one or more of the problems as set forth above.